Bruises
by daisygirl101
Summary: Has it really been ten years since Shadow and Amy crossed paths? Ten years since their eyes last met and they heard each other's voices? Ten years of hiding true feelings from one another?


**A/N: This was actually written back in August 2013, so I dug it up from my computer and poof! Here it is.**

Inspired by Train's song, Bruises ft. Ashley Monroe. It's my favorite song, and when I listened to it recently, it just seemed to… fit.

**I highly recommend listening to the song BEFORE you read this story. It's a really good song and the music video is kinda cute too. That way you know who sings which parts.**

**... But if you're too lazy to do so, italics is the girl singing, bold is the guy singing, and both is, well, both.**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Bruises © Train/Ashley Monroe

* * *

Amy sighed as she stretched. It was noon in New York. She'd slept until noon?! Her kids tire her out enough as it is. She heard her two little girls yelling at each other out in the living room. She sighed and slowly dragged herself out of her now empty bed.

Shadow sighed and walked over to his bedside table to shut the alarm clock up. He stood in his black robe, too lazy to get dressed, especially on a Saturday that he had off from his military work. It was only 9 am in California anyway; he had time to do what he wished. _Maybe I should actually get the mail today._

Shadow walked down to his mailbox by the street. He pulled out ad after ad.

"Junk, junk, junk, ju-" He stopped at a letter. Shadow walked back inside his house. He set the ads down and focused on the letter. He popped it open, unfolded the paper and picture, and had to smile.

Amy walked over to her mail slot by the door to discard of the usual junk she got.

"Maria! Quit picking on your little sister Alexandria!" She sighed as the yelling continued. Amy stopped and stared at the letter that sat by her doorstep, almost saying 'Open me! Open me!'. She opened the letter and walked over to her kitchen table to read it.

**Haven't seen you since high school**

**Good to see you're still beautiful**

**Gravity hasn't started to pull**

**Quite yet- I bet you're rich as hell**

Shadow sat at the table by the door and began to read the letter.

_One that's five, and one that's three_

_Been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free_

_That town I know is keeping you down on your knees_

Shadow sighed. He knew that Sonic was an ass. When she wrote to say they were engaged, Shadow only cringed. He never knew whether the cringing was due to Sonic, or due to the fact that Shadow had let Amy slip through his fingers and move to New York. He wanted to see her little girls too, to see what Sonic gave up.

**These bruises **

**Makes for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses-we all got bruises**_

**We all got bruises**

Amy drank down her cup of coffee. Maybe it was time to see her long lost best friend again. It had been too long. She hadn't seen him since before Sonic left, and he was still with Rouge when Amy left California.

**Have you seen him?**

_Not in years_

_How 'bout her? _

**No, but I hear**

**She's in Queens with the man of her dreams**

_Funny, back then she said that about you_

Shadow had to chuckle. He remembered his girl friend, Rouge. She turned into a complete slut who he had to leave behind. She sometimes liked to post pictures of her and the 'man of her dreams' on her social media. Shadow laughed again at the memory of Rouge calling him the 'man of her dreams'.

_Que sera, you'll never guess who I saw_

_Remember Johnny B? _

**Remember him? We're best friends practically**

Amy smiled as she remembered running into Johnny the other day. He passed word to her about Rouge and Shadow. Although Amy was disheartened by the news, she couldn't help but feel a bit giddy.

**Let's do the soon again... **_ten years is that what it been?_

_**Can't believe how time flies by**_

**Leaving you makes me wanna cry**

Shadow suddenly realized the truth. It had been ten years since Amy and him had talked face to face. He started to walk to his room and dug around for a suitcase.

_**These bruises **_

_**Make for better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone and how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses **_

_**We all got bruises**_

**We all got bruises**

It finally hit Amy. She wanted Shadow. She always had. She wanted him to be the one to nurture her bruises. She wanted him to heal her. She went out into the living room to greet her children.

**I would love to fix it all for you**

_I would love to fix you too_

_**Please don't fix a thing-whatever you do**_

Shadow finished printing out his pass and zipped up his backpack. He's only be there two nights, but he wanted to see her again. He wanted her to fix his bruises, and to see her beautiful children that Sonic left for none. Shadow knew Sonic made a mistake and was about to highly regret it.

**These bruises **

**Make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

**It's good to know you got a friend**

**And to remember now and then**

**Everybody loses**

Amy fed her two little hedgehogs, who were both pink with blue eyes and red tipped quills. Alexandria was 3 and Maria was 5. Sonic left her two years ago, and working both days and nights was killing her. She knew she needed a man to help support her kids, and she'd been on various dates, but her mind kept drifting back to Shadow…

_**These bruises **_

_**Make for more better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

**Everybody loses**

Hours later, Shadow stood by the gate to the plane. He waited until the plane was able to board before he stepped out onto the jetway.

_Everybody loses_

_**Everybody loses**_

_**We all got bruises**_

_**We all got bruises**_

Amy tucked her kids into bed around 9 that night. She walked out into the living room and smiled at the bright lights illuminating the city. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She walked over and opened the door.

"Shadow?" He dropped his bag, wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulled her close and kissed her, hard. At first she was shocked, but she let the feeling sink in and kissed him back. Her arms found his neck while his traveled down her sides. They broke and Amy pulled him into the apartment.

"I missed you Ames."

"I missed you too Shadow."

**We all got bruises…**

* * *

Just a little Shadamy fluff to fulfill those Shadamy cravings ;)


End file.
